There and Back Again (Adopted)
by firebolthallow1572
Summary: DarkMind10 said I could adopt this story there is a few spot that I feel I would change but other than I feel it would wise to keep the outline like the way he has it. Harry and Rowena will find a way back to his time sooner than what DarkMind10. HP/RR
1. There and Back Again (Adopted) Chapter 1

There and Back Again (Adopted)

_A/N: DarkMind10 said I could adopt this story there is a few spot that I feel I would change but other than I feel it would wise to keep the outline like the way he has it. The part I would be changing is the part that going back to 1995 instead of 2014. So Rowena would work out a spell bring him back in time to defeat Voldemort before he get to far and lost all his love ones. _

Chapter 1

_June 25 995 AD_

A 15 year-old girl was helping her mother tidy up their cottage. Suddenly, the girl froze up, almost as if in a trance.

"Oh dear, Rowena, another one?" asked her slightly worried mother, knowing her daughter couldn't hear her. Rowena Ravenclaw had proven to be a seer of sorts, but instead of sprouting prophecies, she only had visions. Fortunately for her, unlike the traditional prophecy seer, she could remember her visions.

Her mother got more worried as more time passed, and still Rowena hadn't come out of her trance. The visions, although they varied in length, were not usually this long. Eventually, though, Rowena broke out of it. Before her mother could question her about what she saw, Rowena excitedly started talking, something which was extremely out of character for her.

Mother! That was the strangest vision I have ever had. There were these people that were dressed strangely in it, and they were using spells that I have never heard of! Most of it was about this boy. He lost his parents as a toddler, and lived the most horrible life. He was then hit with this green spell in a graveyard, and then he just vanished. It was all so weird!"

"Who knows Rowena, perhaps it will have no effect on your life at all. Maybe you should just try to forget about this one," her mother suggested.

"I don't think so, mother. I felt some sort of connection to the boy, I just don't know what it was," said Rowena, visibly aggravated. "However, I will try to ignore it until it happens, if it happens."

_June 25, 1995_

Harry Potter knew he was screwed. Voldemort, who had somehow just been resurrected through some strange ritual, had him clearly outmatched, and Harry was surrounded by Death Eaters. Cedric had been shot down as soon as the two had landed in the graveyard, and Harry felt he was just moments from suffering the same fate as Cedric and his parents.

"Come out, Harry! Your death will be quick and painless if you come out now!" called Voldemort, who obviously knew that he had Harry in his grasp at last.

Harry sighed. As far as he knew, the Killing Curse was instantaneous and painless, but at the same time, the first time he had been hit by it, he couldn't remember it, and everyone else to have been hit by it was dead, so he wasn't positive. Of course, there was no guarantee that the curse would be what Voldemort used, but Harry really couldn't see another option. He took one last deep breath, and then came out from behind the gravestone that he was hiding behind. He shot a stunner at Voldemort in desperation, which dodged it.

Voldemort then cast the dreaded Avada Kedavra. Harry watched helplessly as the acid green spell rushed at him. As it hit him, Harry saw the world turn black.

Harry woke up feeling very stiff. He wondered if that was how all people felt when they died. As his vision slowly adjusted, he took in his surroundings. Hmmm, this place seems familiar; there is just something off about it. It took Harry a moment to realize that this is what the graveyard would probably look like if one removed the gravestone. The land features were similar though. A slight hill ahead a boulder to the right side of Harry. Wow, if the gravestones were here, I would assume I survived the killing curse again. Suddenly, two approaching voices shook him from his musings.

"I am telling you mother, in my vision that boy landed right here," said a girl, that, based on her voice, must be around Harry's age.

"Okay, Rowena, we'll check, but if he isn't here, please just forget about that vision," said her mother. Harry took a minute to remember that Rowena was the first name of the Ravenclaw founder, who was also rumored to be a seer. What a coincidence, thought Harry.

As Harry looked towards where the voices were coming from, he saw a very pretty girl, probably around his age, and her mother, who clearly had passed her beauty to her daughter. The girl looked very excited to see Harry.

"See mother, I told you he would be here," she said excitedly.

Her mother laughed slightly. "Rowena, it is impolite to talk about people like they can't hear you."

"It is alright ma'am. My name is Harry Potter, though I think I'm dead," said Harry.

"Well, I should hope not. Last I checked I was still living. Anyway, I am Ramona Ravenclaw, and this is my daughter, Rowena."

Harry looked shocked. "Excuse me, but did I just hear you say that your daughter's name is Rowena Ravenclaw?" Harry asked, confused about how that was possible. Last he knew the Ravenclaw line had died when Helena Ravenclaw, Rowena's daughter, died.

"Yes, why we aren't an extremely well known line," Ramona Ravenclaw, asked, baffled that anyone knew of them.

"Err, what year is it," asked Harry.

"995 AD. That's right, you are supposedly from a different time period," Ramona said.

Wow, instead of dying, I got flung 1,000 years into the past, and am now talking to the legendary Rowena Ravenclaw. Can this get any weirder?

"Well, you see, I'm from 1,000 years in the future. I attend, or at least attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which was founded by Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, and Helga Hufflepuff. The exact date the school was founded is unknown, but it was built around the year 1000 AD, so I guess that Rowena Ravenclaw being here makes sense," said Harry.

"Wow, I hope that by you telling me that was going to happen, you didn't somehow screw up the natural occurrence of how things are supposed to happen," said a thoughtful looking Rowena.

"Hmm, perhaps you should stay with us Mr. Potter, as I can't imagine that you have anywhere to go to at the moment," offered Ramona.

"Thank you. I would like that very much," said Harry, and the trio headed back to the modest house of the Ravenclaws.

Years passed, and as Harry and Rowena started learning things together, they became much closer. Harry made it his goal to somehow get back to his timeline, and finish Voldemort off once and for all. The only problem was Harry had no idea to fling himself 1,000 years into the future. In 1003, Rowena and Harry met the other three founders, who agreed that a school to teach magical was necessary. Within two years, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had been established, though Harry made sure to avoid his name being recorded as a founder. Harry helped the founders learn the basics of magic in the future, as the founders helped teach Harry some magic that had been considered old, hidden magic's in his timeline.

Harry and Rowena eventually admitted their feelings to each other, and the two of them got married in 1005. Harry once again made sure that he was never really named; otherwise he could end up having some problems if he ever made it back to his timeline. A year after their marriage, Rowena gave birth to Helena. Harry started wondering when Rowena would eventually disappear, as according to history books, she had mysteriously left Hogwarts before Godric and Salazar had their fatal fight. After years of research, in 1014, Rowena had figured out how to send Harry forward in time. Unfortunately, the only length of time the ritual could send up to two people in time was a nine hundred and eighty one years. Harry and Rowena decided that they needed to go forward in time, and after a very difficult decision, decided to leave Helena with Helga, who assured the distraught parents that she would look after the child as her own. In June of the year 1014, Rowena and Harry had Godric perform the ritual that would send them to the year 1995, where hopefully the two would be able to end the reign of Voldemort, assuming that he was still around. After a tearful goodbye to their daughter, the two of them entered the ritual circle.

"You guys are absolutely sure you wish to do this," Godric asked again.

"Please just do it, otherwise we will change our minds," Harry said.

"Very well then," said Godric. He started chanting in Latin, quiet and slow at first, gradually picking up speed and volume as he continued. Eventually, the ward stones started glowing purple, and the resulting light encompassed the married couple, who then promptly vanished.

If Harry could choose one word to describe his time traveling experience, it would be 'painful.' He figured that it probably wasn't in the best interests of physical health to jump forward 981 years in time frequently. Based on the sounds of pain Rowena was making, she felt about the same as he did.

Unfortunately, as Harry came to, he found himself on the business ends of several wands. Including Professor Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore said "Harry was did you go to."

Harry use the tempus spell and it say July 30, 1995.

Sir can you, Professor McGonagall and us go to your office please and talk. See this was after the school was let out and they went home. Sure Harry let us go. I don't want to say to everyone so the ones I said should be there. "Harry how is you now" asked Minerva? Professor let me start at beginning please so you can understand what had to me in the graveyard. "Go on Harry" said Rowena.

Headmaster and Professor when I was in maze I went to help Cedric out and the others and Vidor Krum was under an unforgiveable spell to attack the others except for me. For some I was the only one meant to go graveyard. But seen I help Cedric we both went together and landed in graveyard. Then Cedric was killed and Peter Pettigrew used my blood to raise Voldemort. After he talked to his followers and then touched Cedric face. Then I said don't touch him then he realize I was still there.

The next was that Voldemort wanted to duel me. When he sent the killing Curse at and I use Expelliarmus but since I was tried I was not strong enough and the Killing Curse hit me and sent me to 995 AD. There I met this Lovely Lady and did not know how we were getting back to this time.

Then we just got know each other lived like we would live in that time period I did try to make sure my name didn't get mentation when they were working on the Castle so it wouldn't time change the future.

It was in the 1014 when Rowena figure out a spell to get us back. But 1005 we did get married and have a child which was the Grey Lady. So you can see we are older and much wiser. We did leave Helena with Helga to rise before we came back.

So you can tail I need to take my NEWTs and Masteries test. I would like to teach and so does Rowena if that okay.

"Harry" said McGonagall you didn't answer my question to how old are you?

Professor if you do the math it would put me 34 years old age.

"Harry you look quite young for that age. You look like you are 25 and not 34." Minerva said.

"Professor we may look younger that doesn't mean we are younger." Harry said.

"Headmaster do you have an opening for us to teach asked Harry."

Harry I have the DADA position open if you and Rowena would like to take it together. Dumbledore said.

That would be fine with us and I want to go to Hermione if you would let have address after our test please. Harry asked.

Harry why not just owl and ask her okay. McGonagall or we can contact her for you.

That would be better for us but not Ron okay Professor I will let Hermione tell if she wants too said Harry.

Well Professor we are going to fine Grey Lady. Harry said to say hi and bye to our daughter before she fades.


	2. There and Back Again Chapter 2

There and Back Again

Chapter 2

Harry and Rowena went to fine the Grey Lady. "Helena" called Rowena. Hi mom and dad how are you and how was your trip. "It was okay how was growing up with Helga" asked Rowena. It was great but I miss you guys. Well you let going oh Helena my Diam do know it at. Mom it is in where you keep the storage area. Thank you sweet heart, see you when we join you.

"Harry" said McGonagall can I talk to you now please. Sure if Rowena can come, that fine I just have few question and Hermione floo over here to talk you two. Okay lead the way Professor. "Harry since you are going to teach why not calls me Minerva" said McGonagall. Well that going take time but I work on it said Harry.

"Sweetheart if you want to fine your chamber you can or you come with us" said Harry.

"I come with you Harry" said Rowena.

They enter Minerva office and sit down to talk. "Dobby" said Harry, with a pop there was Dobby the house elf. You back Harry Potter sir. How can I help you? Would you bring 3 tea and biscuit please? Dobby pop out and then pop back in with the tea and biscuits.

Harry you must be hungry said Minerva. No Minerva I was thing of wife right now. Harry said.

"Aright Harry I had something to tell you that you might get mad me but I hope you will understand why we did it." Minerva said. "Harry this going to hard for me because I feel that I should of told when you came to Hogwarts but Albus didn't think it was the right time. Since you are an adult know I feel that it needs to be said. Harry I was your Godmother and I wanted to take you in but Albus felt raising you at the school would not be safe and he thought that you should be under your relatives would keep safe." Minerva said.

'Well Minerva I don't think it matter because I talk to Rowena several times about my past and she, others help me understand what had happen and how to look at in a different point of view so I am not mad at all. We came back because I wanted to get rid of Voldemort otherwise I would have stayed there and live my life out in the era" said Harry. "But Minerva not kick yourself because of you didn't you did what Albus ask you to and I not even mad at Albus said Harry."

"I just want teach and get rid of Voldemort good that all then live our lives the way it should be with children. Which Minerva, Rowena is pregnant. I need to get her to Poppy." Harry said.

"Harry since we are waiting for Hermione why don't I called and have Poppy to come here and you can have her get here." Minerva said.

"I want to put you out so we will just walk and get her check and you can have Hermione wait as we will be back" said Harry.

"Alright if that what you want than go ahead do that, also Harry have Poppy check on you as well" said Minerva.

"So Harry and Rowena walk up to the Hospital Wing and called out Poppy." Harry.

"Harry" said Poppy how are doing?

"I am doing fine Poppy I would like you to meet my Rowena Potter" said Harry.

"Harry when did get married where you." Poppy said.

"It long story will you check Rowena and see how our baby doing" asked Harry?

"Poppy said dear sit down on a bed and I will check you." So Poppy scan Rowena and found that she got about four months left and there baby boy is doing well. "So do you have a name pick out yet Harry" asked Poppy?

"Not yet we didn't know the sex until now" said Harry. "Thank you Poppy but we need to get back at Minerva office so if Hermione is there I can let her I am okay."

"Oh Poppy if you want the story then you can come too" said Harry.

So they all left and went to Minerva office and found Hermione sitting and talking to her. As Harry and Rowena walk with Poppy, Hermione turn around and saw Harry and said "Harry what happen to you." Hallo Hermione said Harry. So Harry and Rowena gave their account to what happen in the graveyard and in the past as well who Harry wife. "So, Harry is you not going to school anymore" asked Hermione? Hermione I am 34 years old right now and too old to go school but I am going to teach school. Hermione can have hug from my sister in all but blood asked Harry. Hermione this Rowena Potter my wife, "Harry isn't she a founder of school asked Hermione" Yes, she is that where I land back in time from the killing curse instead of dying. Harry said.

"Harry" said Poppy you should have been check too. I was healed by this wonderful lady and her mother. "Hermione if you want to tell Ron you can but it will be a while before I can trust him after his jealousy and I tired of it. I know he will be jealous again so what the use," said Harry.

Alright I will pass it along if he asked. Do tell him that I am live okay. "We need to get to the bank can we use the floo Minerva" asked Harry? "Yes Harry you guys can us the floo and I will see you later" said Minerva.

Meantime Minerva, Poppy and Hermione were talking about how Harry has change. He is that same person he seems to be content in everything. He also was not mad at me Poppy about you know what that I was keeping from him. All He wants is to raise his kids and wish he didn't have to leave their daughter in the past with Helga.

I will have asked Helga how Harry was in past because he is not same. He seem so much older than he is and wiser. "Hermione Ginny was planning get married to him was she" asked Minerva?

"No, Minerva she doesn't because she had been date Dean Thomas. So, she moved on and found it was the boy who lived she had crush on and not Harry himself." Hermione said.

"That is good because Harry didn't love her evidently" said Minerva. Professor I need to get back to Weasley so I tell them that Harry is but older.

They went back to what they were doing. Harry and Rowena walked in to the Gringotts bank and went to Griphook and ask for Ragnok. "Hallo Griphook is Director Ragnok busy right now" asked Harry. "Well hello Harry and no he is not let me take you back to his office so you can talk to him' said Griphook.

The three of them walk down to the office of the Director. As they got to the door Griphook walk in and asked if he can see Lord Potter? Of course send him in please Griphook. "Hallo, Ragnok" said Harry. "Hello Harry you grown old what happen to you." Ragnok said. "Ragnok I got sent back in time to founders of Hogwart. It was after Rowena and got that she was able to get to send us back to my." Harry said. Can I still get my inheritance please? Harry asked. "Since you were sent back in time and got back within a month Yes, you can" said Ragnok.

Let get you to put three drop of blood on the parchment. So, Harry did and this is what showed up on the parchment.

Harry James Potter Wife Rowena Ravenclaw Potter

Father James Charles Potter Mother Lily Rose nee Evans nee Black

Lily Adopted Father Hadrian Joseph Evans Mother Olivia Lavender Black

Lily Bio. Father

Status: Pure Blood

"Harry you have blocks still. If we don't get off it kill soon." Ragnok said. "Let's do it and can shield my wife?" Harry asked. "Yes, Harry we can" said Ragnok.

"Who put them on me Ragnok" asked Harry? "Dumbledore" said Ragnok.

Titles are: Peverell, Potter, Black, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw, Merlin

The Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter (BLOOD)

The Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverall (BLOOD)

The Ancient and Most Noble House of Black (BLOOD; WILL OF S.O.B)

Heir to Extinct Bloodlines:

Peverell, Potter, Black, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw, Merlin

Potions, Arthimacy, Charms, Transfigurations, Defence against the Dark Arts, the Dark Arts, Warding, Ancient Runes, White Magic, Mind Magic, Black Magic, Grey Magic, Blood Magic, Soul Magic (PRODIGY)

Multi Animagus, Metamorphmargus, Eidetic Memory

I, James Charles Potter hereby declare this my last will and testament and declare all other wills null and void. I leave all of my titles and lands and funds to my son harry James potter. this includes the titles lord potter, lord Gryffindor, lord Peverell, and lord Pendragon, the family vaults of house potter, house Gryffindor, house Peverell, and house Pendragon, the properties of potter manor in Scotland, Gryffindor castle in Ireland, Peverell manor in Wales, and castle Pendragon in England. Thus ends the will of Lord James Charles Potter.

The next will was the will of his mother, and said,

I, lily rose potter nee Evans hereby declare this my final will and testament and declare all others null and void. To my son harry James potter I leave all my titles, lands, and funds. This includes the titles of king Emmrys, lord le fay, lord Hufflepuff, lord warren, and lord Bruce, the family vaults of house Emmrys, the family vaults of house le fay, the family vaults of house Hufflepuff, the family vaults of house warren, and the family vaults of house Bruce, and castle Camelot in Scotland, castle le fay in France, castle Hufflepuff in England, warren manor in Scotland, and castle Bruce in Scotland. Thus ends the will of lily rose potter nee Evans.

"Harry and Rowena let take you down and get the blocks and curse taken care of okay with Harry" asked Ragnok.

"Ragnok why doing this will get Minerva here please I like to inform her of these blocks and she can handle Albus by letting him know I want duel for my honor" said Harry.

So, Ragnok took Harry and Rowena down to the healer and curse Breaker. When they got down there Ragnok had Rowena in a room with glass so she can see and Harry in the Healer Room. Hear Harry drink this and it will dissolve your Blocks the William will be here for your curse while you sleep. Harry drink the potion and lied down a moment started to glow as the blocks started to popping off when he was done glowing William went and took the soul out of Harry curse.

When Harry woke up he was 6' 4" tall and built firm abs, sharper and remember all his parent and ancestor knew. Harry change and length is legs of his pants. Griphook took them back after Harry gave Rowena a kiss to Ragnok office where Minerva was there.

"Harry I understood you wanted me here for some reason" said Minerva.

"Yes Minerva I would like you to inform Albus to be Expecting a wizard duel for honor" said Harry. "Why that Harry is" said Minerva.

"Minerva when I got my inheritance they found that I still have block on my magic and charms they are gone now but Albus put them without taking them off when start Hogwarts" said Harry.

"Ragnok said that if I didn't get them soon it would have killed me" said Harry.

Minerva I won't kill him because I will go to Amelia and pressing charges if I can say Harry. "I will tell him and give piece of my mind" said Minerva.

"See later Minerva said Harry and Rowena together." Minerva left and Harry got his lord rings along with Rowena get her rings also. Ragnok can you reactivate Ravenclaw Vault as well as the others. We come to you later to look at the Vault said Harry.

Harry and Rowena said bye to Ragnok and started to the Ministry. Hallo Mrs. Malfoy what up. Lord and Lady Potter I was wandering since Sirius was still on the run can you annul my marriage. Why asked Harry. Because Lucius is in Prison and I want out. Okay follows us to Amelia and I will take care of that for you. Since I just got the ring, they walk into Amelia sectary and ask if she is busy? Just a minute said the sectary and knock on the door. She opened it and asked if she has time for Lord and Lady Potter and Narcissa Malfoy.

Cindy send them in please I been wanted to talk to Lord Potter. So, Cindy told them to go in her office. Thank you Madam Bones for seeing us, I needed to annul Narcissa Malfoy marriage and I didn't want to do in the open. Then we wanted to talk you.

I Harry James Potter-Black do here by annul Narcissa Malfoy marriage and do here asked for the full diary and properties thereof within twenty-four hours and put in a vault for Narcissa Black. So Mote Be It.

Then there was a parchment that flew in Amelia Office for Harry to sign and He did. There go Narcissa take that to Gringotts and hand it to Director Ragnok and he will take care of it.

Now Amelia since that done we have a question? Lord Potter before you asked your question can you introduce us please asked Amelia. Oh where are manners sorry about Madam Bones?

"This lovely lady is my wife Rowena" Potter. Harry said. "And please call me Harry if you don't mind I will call you Amelia if it okay with you."

Yes, Harry that is okay. Harry you look older and aren't you supposed to be Susan age? Amelia asked.

"Yes, I am but when I was in tri-wizard tournament and was going to the cup with Cedric we were sent to a graveyard and Cedric was killed by Peter Pettigrew on Lord Voldemort word. Then he used me to raise a new body for him through ritual of dark arts. Then he talk to his followers and then tried to kill me with the killing curse and instead sending me to the past at the year 995 AD where I met this lovely lady. Then in 1014 Rowena was able to create a ritual spell to send us back to our time. That is why I am trying to redefies my past dealing. I was going to forgive Albus for what he did with the Dursley until I found that I still had blocks on my core. So, my question is this should I go through a wizard duel and not kill but get my honor back or have you process acute for attempted murder." Harry said.

Harry I think with your memories we will process acute Albus for attempted murder said Amelia. Harry gave her five memories and said if you need more than I will give more. So, Harry you got married in the past right asked Amelia. Right because we didn't know when we would be back and I did want to put my life on hold.

Okay, that is understandable for what needs to be said Amelia. Amelia I also like to take the gaunt test but do I needed to do hear or can Minerva me take it because I like to get Rowena laying down so she rest. I will bring the gaunt and we will go to my home and she lay down there while you take the test how is that and if you get done late you can stay over because Susan been wanting to fine out happen to you said Amelia.

"Amelia did you know that Susan is very talented in her spell work." Harry said. "Yes, I watch her last year during your DA that Albus asked you to start." Amelia said.

"Okay I think we can do that for you" said Harry. "Harry did you still want to become an Auror" asked Amelia. "No, Amelia I want to teach in the school" said Harry.

So, Amelia and the Potters went to her home and led Rowena to the couch to lie down and Harry at the table and sat down and took his test. While Harry was taking his test Rowena slept. Within three hours Harry got his written test done and then Amelia asked Susan to keep an eye on Rowena while Harry and her went out to do his practical which took less than an hour expected for Potion and Alchemy and he work on that and got that done passing all the test with O + the highest you can get.

Then they went in where they found Rowena and Susan talking to each other about Harry and how he help in the past, taught them a lot of spell, they did the same and there house had dinner ready for them.

"Well hellos Susan how are you and I see you met my lovely wife. Sweetheart did you have a nice sleep." Harry said.

Well hello Harry are you and yes I met Rowena she fascinating to talk to said Susan.

Auntie how did Harry on his test asked Susan. Well that is Harry choice to say said Amelia. Well Harry how did you do asked Susan. Susan and Rowena I got highest score and short time taking it. So, Amelia will you have them send the test result to Albus and Minerva.

Everyone was talking as they ate dinner and here is your apparition license Harry. Rowena is not pregnant then we will test her and she can get her license even though she the one that create it first. We need to make an officially. Amelia said.

"Harry is you going to teach at Hogwarts" asked Amelia? "Yes, I am and if you want I can work with your Aurors if you feel I teach something to them" said Harry.


	3. There and Back Again Chapter 3

There and Back Again

Chapter 3

Harry it late do you want to stay or go back to Hogwarts. Amelia asked. I think I will ask Rowena. Well sweetheart what would you like to do asked Harry. As Harry and Rowena look at each other she said Hogwarts please. Harry said will go back to Hogwarts but thank you Amelia. Harry I will see at Hogwarts then and welcome back my friend. Susan said. Susan get summer license to do magic and I will teach some magic spell to help keep both of you safe okay if Amelia will let you.

Harry said. "Let me know Susan and Amelia on your decision, we see you later, Amelia also let me know on the other okay said Harry."

"I will Harry and thank you for letting the law handle this and not your pride." Amelia said.

"I did because I want to see my children grow up. I also have an idea how to get Voldemort taking care where he can't fight back with magic so see me in a couple of days and I will let you watch okay Amelia and you then can start getting death eaters taking care. I need to research this idea so I can make my family safe and everyone else" Harry said.

"I am tired of watching people dying my friends and family all but in blood and blood family" said Harry "when I am ready I will contact you okay Amelia and Susan.

So, Rowena and Harry went back to Hogwarts after saying goodbye to the Bones and went to Minerva quarters and told Godric to ask Minerva if we can come in to talk to her said Harry. So, Godric painting did what he was asked to do. When he said how are you and Rowena they said they are fine and thank you letting us in Godric.

"Harry" said Minerva how did it go? "Well you will get the result tomorrow but I did past with the highest score and shortest time period. I have Masteries in all subjects so tomorrow after I do so studying on something I will show you my animgus form said Harry."

Minerva did you tell Albus yet ask Harry. "No, I wanted to ask if you really wanted to do it after talking to Amelia because she has a habit getting people to change their mind without encouraging them. So, do you still want to do it Harry." Minerva said.

No, your right she can get someone to use their brains and let the law handle it. Since Rowena is founder and I am an heir to the others founders we can remove him from Headmaster tomorrow and get the school board together. You will be the Headmistress Minerva and you can find a head of the house and if you want to teach still you can; but you can hire someone too. Rowena are you good at Transfiguration asked Minerva.

"No, Minerva I good at charms, runes, and Arthimacy. Helga was good at Transfiguration as well as Godric." Rowena said. "Harry I know you are good because got masteries in then." Minerva said. "Well do you someone for DADA Minerva" asked Harry. "Yes and I can get him here soon if you don't mind Remus Lupin. No he can teach because when I was back the past I got I cure for him then let's do that okay." Harry said.

"Minerva is Albus up" asked Harry. "Let me see" said Minerva. So Minerva went to the fireplace and floo Albus to see if he is up. "Albus" called Minerva "are you able to come to my quarters please said Minerva. Yes I can if you step aside I will be there." Albus said. "So, Albus step through finding Harry and Rowena talking to Minerva."

"Minerva" said Albus what can I do for you asked Albus. "Well Albus it is these guy that wanted you." Minerva said. "Harry what wrong" asked Albus?

"Albus we are going to let go as Headmaster because I am the Heir of other three and Rowena in a founder which between both we can change what we want too. You are getting up there and been very reckless with the teacher you hire and putting challenges for me and other student safety in danger. So if you want we will let you stay since this has been your home for long time in one apartment starting tomorrow. Minerva is going to be the Headmistress I will teach Transfiguration and Remus will teach DADA. The rest Minerva will figure out who is who tomorrow and we will be ready the school year." Harry said.

"Why Harry" asked Albus.

"Because of what we said and we feel that you could be doing things that could end the war. So, that what we are doing, we will inform the school board of our decision and if they can't handle we will remove the ones that can't deal with us calling shoots. I also have a cure for Remus so there shouldn't be a problem. When is the full moon Albus asked Harry, next week Harry why, we'll need to get Remus to take the cure between three to five days before the full moon. Rowena can be researching what I want to research and I could be brewing the potion for Remus and Minerva I need you to get Remus within two daytimes can you do it please." Harry said.

Can you handle that Albus because you have the other jobs as well and you don't need three jobs let someone else to do that job of being Headmaster or Headmistress. The Ministry is not supposed be in charge of the school so if you are in charge in the ministry than you can't be in charge school and it in the bylaws of the school even ask Rowena because she help wrote the bylaws. Harry said.

Alright Harry if that what you want than I will go ahead and I will be here for advice if needed and work on the other. "Oh Albus how many Horcruxes have found" asked Harry? "Harry I need two more beside the last one." Albus said.

"If you are saying I am the last then you can cross me off because we found of a way to break the curse of Voldemort with the Goblin help. You also had been putting my life in danger between the Dursley, the blocks, and all the others from first year to fourth year. So, that is one of the reasons." Harry said.

"The reason why is because I might have figure the way out of getting Voldemort gone I just need to research and talk to Salazar, Godric for advice. It was there idea not mine. But I can end the rain of Voldemort and what I don't get the Aurors can get then nobody will die because me. Good night Minerva and Albus we will switch tomorrow okay. Albus I am going to get the Diam for Rowena and take to Goblin because they can take the soul out without destroying it and the other is in Lestrange and I am Lord Black so I can have Goblin takes care of that ones." Harry said.

"Is there anyone other ones that I need to get Albus"?

"No, Harry there isn't" said Albus.

Harry send a patronus to Amelia and asked did I give you a memory of Dursley where almost died, the first and second year, the third and fourth, than the blocks asked Harry please response.

Harry and Rowena went to their chamber and talk to each other as they got ready for bed. "Did I step on your toes and not let you make any decision Rowena" asked Harry.

"No, remember we talked about this before we came and we both agree that there needed to be changes but I thought we were going to be the Head of school" said Rowena.

"Well I thought and people are going to look at the bylaws and it saw they need to be a professor at least a year and Minerva has work really hard to desire to be Headmistress as she wished to be. So has Flitwick and we are going to call a meeting with staff tomorrow." Harry said what you think.

"Harry your right that is fine because we will be here for a while and we will want to be able to take care of our child. We also know how it was set up in the beginning so they can't stop us. We did raise our children with help of house-elves.' Rowena said.

Harry went to the portrait of Salazar, Helga, Rowena and Godric what your thoughts of taking Voldemort connection of the magic by disowning him. "We only have to Horcruxes left one in the Gringotts and the in the storage area of Hogwart that Rowena made and charm." Harry asked.

"Harry" said Salazar that will work. Harry asked "Godric do you think it work as well."

"Yes it wills if you stay at Hogwarts and use the Great hall because it will give you more power right Salazar" said Godric. "Right Godric" said Salazar.

They all agree this was the best idea to get it done with having to go to war and lose lives.

"Alright I will take this up with goblin so we can get the cup and Diam fix afterwards. I don't know if the locket is fixable but I see if it possible if you want it Salazar." Harry said.

"Yes Harry that my mother's locket so if fixable fix it alright I would appreciate let me know." Salazar said.

"Well it looks like I need to take care of this in the morning and then get rid of the last two Horcruxes. Then he can't come back to life right Salazar" asked Harry "right Harry that is it" said Salazar.

Harry and Rowena went to bed and got to sleep. They slept nice and peaceful sleep until the morning. The Harry had Rowena rest a little while I get the Horcruxes in Room of Requirement okay sweetheart. "Okay Harry" said Rowena.

Harry went to the 7th floor and pass by the plain three times thinking about where they store things. Then Harry went in the room and found the Horcruxes and head to the office and ask about the locket Albus gave the locket to Harry and then went to Gringotts and asked for the Director Ragnok and Griphook took harry to see him.

When they got there Griphook announce the lord Potter here to see if he has time. Come Harry what do we owe for this visit. Ragnok remember the soul catcher that I want to see if we can take evilness out without destroying asked Harry. Yes, Harry I do remember do you have some here asked Ragnok. Harry show Ragnok the soul catchers and told him that there is one in the Lestrange vault that is Hufflepuff cup.

"I think that if they are very careful they could this, but if not then we can restore them to their original glory for founders is that okay." Ragnok said.

"Yes, that would be great than I feel like I was able to get rid Voldemort and save founders things in one shot. I should have it done by noon that is getting rid of the souls and the other will take a little longer. Thank you, Ragnok and if I can do something for you let me know please" said Harry.

Harry said "goodbye to Ragnok and send Amelia and Susan a note to go to Hogwarts and all the Professors that was in the castle to the Great Hall."

"Rowena are you ready to see this sweetheart." Harry said.

"Yes, Harry I am ready dear" said Rowena.

When everybody was in the Great Hall Harry stood up and raise his wand and said I Harry James Gryffindor do by disown Voldemort from this line So Mote Be It.

Then he said I Harry James Slytherin do by disown Voldemort and Tom Marvolo Riddle from this So Mote Be It.

As the lights crash and attack Voldemort it started to take his magic from him. When this was done Amelia had her Aurors go to Riddle Mansion and see what they found.

Amelia got several messages from her sectary that there were reports of Death eaters all over the Ministry and other places that just die from burn up. "Well Harry look like you did what no person could do and got rid of hundreds of Death Eaters and Voldemort." Amelia said.

"It was my pleasure and I couldn't have done it without the Founders help. There the ones that gave the idea. Salazar you were right on the money" said Harry. "Oh Ragnok in bank said they should be able get the soul catcher taken care and restore to their original state for you guys how that for you.

'Well my Auror are going to be busy cleaning up the mess if they can fine their bodies.' Amelia said.

"Amelia if you need help talks to Director Ragnok and tell me I can pay them if needed to help clean with the Death Eaters if they are dead. Otherwise I think there won't be much left to catcher okay. We are going to change a lot of stuff in the school and get help from other magical being that want to help educate our children even starting a Primary to get them ready to come here" said Harry.

Susan I still will teach you if want and you can bring Hannah because I will be telling Hermione as well. Harry said.

Minerva, Harry and Rowena had got all the things ready for this term of school. They need to find a new Potion Master or Mistress. Harry calls Andi and asks her if she can teach potion. Harry if Ted say he can handle the firm than yes I teach potion for couple of years. So Andi asked Ted and he said if she comes home and is with him at night than yes she can do it.

Minerva thought it should be fined so Andi Tonks was there Potion Mistress and they got some books that the kids would need because Snape didn't tell to get them. So, Harry is the Professor of Transfiguration, Professor Lupin is the DADA professor. Harry can you be Gryffindor head of house please and Professor Flitwick will you be my Duty Headmaster. I'm sorry I was going to retire next term so why not ask Harry or Rowena.

"Harry will be Duty Headmaster than please" asked Minerva?

"Yes, I will since Flitwick doesn't want to and when he does retire and Rowena has our child we can get her to teach with an apprentice with help and nanny to take of the children" said Harry.

When they go on the Hogwarts Express they didn't see Harry or Rowena and wonder what happen to them. Hermione enter the train and was sitting in and started talking to Susan and Hannah in the compartment when Ron found his way to the compartment and asked Hermione where Harry was at? Ron he lives in Hogwart with his wife right. Why Ron do you want to know asked Hermione. Because I was told that he was supposed to marry Ginny.

Ron how do you know this because Albus was not Harry magical guardian. Amelia said that whatever was doing in Harry way was illegal so there was no contract and Rowena is a soul mate to Harry with his child. I won't push it either because he is Head of Gryffindor House and the Duty Headmaster and part owner to Hogwarts.

Harry is what Hermione said Ron. Wait and find out if you don't believe me. Ginny is in love with Dean anyway so there is no way she want anything to do with Harry. Harry does have a contract and he knows about so it was on the Black family. Hermione said.


End file.
